


Crowley et sa putain de photo

by AngePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: [OS] Enfermé dans les Enfers, Bobby supportait tous les Dean et les Sam aux yeux noirs qui se présentaient. Seulement, quelqu'un rentra dans sa cellule, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un démon... C'était Karen ! (Défi : Demande en mariage)





	Crowley et sa putain de photo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> Titre : Crowley et sa putain de photo
> 
> Résumé : Enfermé dans les Enfers, Bobby supportait tous les Dean et les Sam aux yeux noirs qui se présentaient. Seulement, quelqu'un rentra dans sa cellule, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un démon... C'était Karen !
> 
> Ma formidable bêta : SPNfolles, une personne formidable ainsi que Ophale !

La porte de sa cellule s’ouvrit pour au moins la centième fois de la journée. Son grincement fit grogner littéralement Bobby. Quand les yeux noirs allaient-ils comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que “leurs blagues” ne fonctionnaient plus, mais alors plus du tout, sur lui ? Préparant ses remarques sarcastiques et ses insultes, l’ancien chasseur se retourna.

\- Karen !?

C’était elle, l’amour de sa vie, sa femme… Il se rappelait encore leur dernière discussion, ou plutôt leur dernière dispute. Karen voulait des enfants, lui aussi d’une certaine manière mais l’éducation de son père lui revenait en mémoire, il ne voulait pas ça pour ses enfants. Il se rappelait son mal-être… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir d’enfants. Les larmes de sa femme avaient hanté les trois nuits qui avaient passé avant sa mort. Sa raison de vivre était morte sans qu’il puisse s’excuser de sa lâcheté. Les mots n’étaient définitivement pas son rayon. Après ce drame et son départ dans la chasse, les bouteilles de Whisky s’étaient rappelées à lui… Comme son père. Le dicton disait vrai : “tel père, tel fils”.  
De ce fait, les premiers mots qui lui vinrent furent :

\- Je suis désolé Karen…

Lui adressant à peine un regard, la jeune femme referma doucement la cellule après avoir jeté un coup d’œil, certainement pour voir si quelqu’un la suivait. Finalement, Karen se tourna précipitamment vers lui, les larmes aux yeux avant de courir pour se jeter dans les bras de son homme.

Bobby serra sa femme contre lui, respirant l’odeur si délicate de ses cheveux, les embrassant à plusieurs reprises. Son amour prit son visage entre ses fines mains, l’observant pendant plusieurs minutes, jugeant s’il était réel. Puis finalement, elle l’embrassa passionnément, cela faisait si longtemps, cela faisait tellement du bien de la retrouver, de l’avoir dans ses bras comme avant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Karen ? En enfer ? Demanda Bobby, ayant peur que sa douce soit ici depuis si longtemps.  
\- Dean et Sam. Ils ont réussi à me contacter pour que je vienne te chercher, tu dois venir avec moi mon amour, au Paradis. On sera ensemble pour toujours, souffla sa femme.  
\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Questionna l’ancien chasseur, complètement perdu.  
\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen de fermer les portes de l’enfer Bobby, mais pour ça, ils doivent remplir 3 épreuves, et l’une d’entre elle, c’est de te ramener au Paradis. Je dois te conduire au purgatoire et Sam t'amènera au Paradis. Avec moi, Bobby. Ensemble.

Un bruit fit sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans la cellule. Le regard angoissé de son épouse s’ancra dans le sien. Bobby vit l’ombre d’un démon se peindre sur le mur en face de sa prison.

\- Va-t-en Karen, supplia le prisonnier.  
\- Non, tu dois… Commença sa femme, désespérée.  
\- Va te cacher et revient à près. Mais je t’en supplie, va-t-en, répondit précipitamment l’homme en poussant son amour vers la porte de la cellule.  
\- D’accord… Je reviendrai, je te le promets… Mais garde ça, c’est une lettre au cas où je me ferai attraper. Lis là quand je serai partie, je t’aime Bobby.

-oOo-

Après un dernier baiser, Karen ouvrit la prison de son mari, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de courir pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, la femme reprit rapidement une démarche tranquille, ainsi qu’une autre apparence. Celle du roi de l’enfer. De nouveau dans son costume d’homme d’affaire, il afficha un sourire… démoniaque.

Je suis né pour être acteur.

-oOo-

N’entendant plus les bruits de pas, Bobby se dépêcha d’ouvrir la lettre avant que le démon n’entre dans sa prison. 

En la dépliant, le chasseur découvrit une photo qui lui était familière, Crowley et lui en train d’échanger leur salive. Une grimace de dégoût s’afficha sur ses traits. Pourquoi donc Karen lui avait donné ça ? Et là, il put la voir :

“Veux-tu que nos langues restent unies à jamais ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?
> 
> En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
